Yourself For Me
by 3240.KKB
Summary: Goresan pensil Kibum diatas sosok yang dikaguminya. penilaian tentang dirinya dan sosok itu. #nggak tahu ini apa? nggak bisa buat summary#plakk. ada yang minat?


SM senior high school siang ini terlihat sangat ramai, wajar mengingat ini adalah waktu istirahat. Namun jauh dari suasana ramai yang begitu ketara disana. Kim Kibum, pemuda dengan kaca mata berbingkai hitam yang masih bertengger manis diatas hidung mancungnya, mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang ditaman sekolahnya, suasana ditaman nampak sangat sepi, sangat kontras dengan keadaan yang tercermin jelas dikantin dan koridor sekolah.

Dia, Kim Kibum, terlihat sengaja menghindari keramaian itu, entahlah keramaian itu bagai sesuatu yang asing baginya, sesuatu yang tak harus dia dekati dan sungguh mengganggu. Baginya melihat keramaian saja sudah membuat otak dan hatinya mendorong sosoknya untuk segera menjauh.

Kibum membuka buku gambar yang sedari tadi dibawanya, lembaran demi lembaran buku gambar itu ditatapnya dengan seulas senyum manis yang tak pernah ia tampakkan pada siapapun, buku gambar yang mencetak satu obyek yang sama, satu sosok yang kini tengah berada diantara keramaian kantin, seseorang yang kini terlihat tengah tertawa bersama beberapa kawannya.

Kibum membalik buku gambar itu pada halaman kosong yang masih bersih, mulai digoreskannya pensil itu diatas lembaran tak ternoda, tatapan matanya masih tak terusik dari sosoknya, sosok yang menarik Kibum untuk terus mengaguminya, sosok yang ingin Kibum gapai, tapi tak mungkin Kibum miliki. Baginya sosok itu terlalu istimewa.

Bersama dengan setiap goresan yang tercipta pada lembaran putih itu, Kibum mulai bercerita pada hatinya sendiri.

'_Awal aku melihatnya, sorot mata yang teduh dan berbinar itu benar benar membuatku terpesona, senyum manis dari bibir tipisnya seolah menarik hati semua orang untuk terus menerimanya, wajahnya yang manis, membuat setiap orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya, akan selalu mengingatnya, bahkan mungkin akan membawa wajah manis itu dalam bunga tidurnya._

_Dia seseorang yang menyenangkan, periang, penuh tawa, baik dan manis dalam waktu yang sama, namun dilain waktu dia akan sangat mengemaskan jika sedang merajuk ataupun marah, ingin rasanya aku seperti dirinya, bisa secara gamblang mengexpresikan apa yang aku punya, aku ingin terbuka sepertinya, menyampaikan sesuatu yang aku rasakan, marah ketika aku membenci sesuatu, kesal ketika diacuhkan, tertawa saat aku bahagia, dan tersipu saat aku malu, tapi aku tak bisa, itu terlalu janggal untukku yang terbiasa dengan kehidupanku sedari dulu seperti ini.'_

Kibum menghentikan goresan diatas buku gambarnya, ditatapnya kembali sosok itu, tatapannya tertuju pada sepasang mata beningnya yang berbinar, seulas senyum kembali tercetak disana, tak lama setelah itu kembali dituntukkannya wajah tampan yang tersembunyi dibalik kaca mata dan aura nerdnya, kembali berkonsentrasi pada apa yang telah tergambar disana, kembali menggoreskan pensilnya untuk menyempurnakan hasil karyanya, saat itu kembali dia berucap pada hatinya.

'_Semua orang bisa merasakan apa yang terpancar dari matanya, mata indah itu begitu jujur menyampaikan perasaannya, menarik setiap orang yang membaca sirat matanya untuk ingin lebih dekat dengan sosoknya. Sosok yang begitu kukagumi, dia begitu mudah dekat dengan orang lain, begitu mudah bercerita tentang kehidupannya, aku ingin sepertinya, mempercayai diri sendiri, mempercayai orang lain. Bisa berbagi tentang diri dan kehidupanku dengan orang lain. Aku juga ingin melakukannya, bahkan sanggat ingin, tapi itu terasa sulit untukku. Sesutu yang ada jauh dilubuk hatiku begitu tegas menolak saat niat itu terlintas dalam fikiranku. _

_Dia punya pelangi dihidupnya, ada begitu banyak warna indah terpancar dari sosoknya. Sedang aku hanya punya warna hitam dan putih. Tak tak ada yang istimewa dalam diriku, semuanya sama saat aku melakukan sesuatu, Namun sangat berbeda dengannya yang seolah begitu menikmati hidup yang dia punya. _

_Namun aku masih bersyukur bisa hidup didunia yang hitam putih ini. Setidaknya aku pernah tahu apa itu warna pelangi. Meskipun aku tak pernah secara langsung merasakannya. Paling tidak aku tahu pelangi yang begitu indah itu dari sosok yang juga indah sepertinya. _

_Aku tak menginginkan hal yang lebih dalam hidupku. Bagiku mengenal sosoknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tak ingin berharap terlampau jauh. Aku menyadari siapa aku dan siapa dia. kami sungguh jauh berbeda, bahkan mungkin sangat berbanding terbalik. Dia yang hangat dan aku yang dingin. Dia yang penuh simpatik dan aku yang acuh. Dia yang dikagumi dan aku yang terabaikan._

_Biarlah semua tetap seperti ini, setidaknya aku sudah merasa bahagia dengan apa yang kupunya saat ini, aku tak ingin jadi ambisius, aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Terdengar angkuh memang, tapi setidaknya, itulah yang terbaik menurutku'._

Kibum mengamati gambar yang telah ia selesaikan, hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, gambar itu begitu mirip dengan sosok asli objeknya, tak ada yang berbeda disana. Bahkan terlihat seperti foto yang diambil secara langsung dari sosok yang bersinar itu. Kibum tersenyum mendapati gambar yang sukses dibuatnya entah yang sudah keberapa kali, tak lupa dia gores kembali sudut bawah gambar itu, sebuah tulisan yang berukirkan kata,

_Saranghae Lee Donghae_.


End file.
